Possibilities
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have made their choice. But will they ruin the family in the name of having their own child?
1. The Idea

Note: This was written out of frustration by not finding a good Twilight rp with an Emmett spot open haha. Be nice as this is my first try with Twilight fanfic…and Rosalie. Enjoy.

Rosalie made arrangements. Because of her new found friendship with Bella, she was able to suggest that her sister take her family on a little mini-vacation. Thankfully, Bella took the bait. Bella, Nessie, and Edward were all on a plane headed for some unspecified European country. Good. The last thing she needed was for her brother read her mind. She knew that he wouldn't approve. Not at first. But it would grow on him. It had to. She would make sure of it. And after all, when it was in motion, none of them would be able to argue would they?

But there was Emmett.

"Hey, babe," Emmett chirped walking into their bedroom. Her husband just finished a shower. His body was covered in tiny water droplets. Now if only they had the time, she would make sure that every one of those droplets were taken care of… Focus. She reminded herself.

Rose smirked in return, stepping away from her vanity. "All wet I see. Are you too good to dry yourself off for your wife?"

"Isn't that your favorite game?" He teased back slipped off his towel and pulling on a pair of jeans, although he had one eye on Rosalie in case she decided to initiate her favorite game.

Focus. Rose sat down on their bed and held out a simple gold locket. It was a present from Emmett. The first gift he got her many years ago. It was only months after he was changed. Already in love with her. When Rose was alive she would have laughed at the necklace. Cheap gold. An "R" and an "E" on either side. But she was different now. It meant more to her than any other material object in the world. "Help please," She stated more than asked.

Of course Emmett would try to help. However, his huge fingers were no help with those tiny clasps. Even after helping his wife get dressed for how many years…he still wasn't so good at it. "Maybe I should get those…big magnet clips," He offered as he struggled. Making small grunting noises along the way. "You know. They have them on QVC. For like women in their 80s with arthritis." It was odd that Emmett was so addicted to TV. All of the other Cullens almost looked through the machine. Emmett loved it. Even QVC.

Rose scoffed, "And what are you saying about me?"

"Not you, babe. Just how bad my hands are…there! Oh shit, never mind." Emmett fished for her necklace down the back of her blouse and tried again.

Rosalie bit her lip. Maybe now was better than ever. "Hun. You know, I've been thinking. Nessie's been growing up."

"Don't remind me. You know, I like Jake and all. As much as I can like a shifter, but…when he takes her out on her first date I'm gonna follow them with my jeep," Emmett grumbled. As the girl grew up, her uncles became more and more protective of her. After the whole Volturi thing, who could really blame them?

Rose had to smile at that. She didn't smile often. But when Emmett got protective of Nessie, her stomach did little flips. He would be a wonderful father. "He'll have to be careful. He's a good kid, though. That wasn't what I was thinking about though. With Nessie."

"What were you thinking then?" Emmett asked. After living with Rose for so long, he learned that sometimes it wasn't really worth guessing. His brain power wasn't as strong as Rose's. Nor could he come up with the ideas that she concocted.

Rose paused. She practiced it a thousand times in the mirror, but now that he was here, fumbling with her necklace as if it was a normal day…it was hard to say. "With Edward. None of us ever thought he could have children. For obvious reasons."

"Happy accident," Emmett muttered. Only Rose and Edward knew that Emmett wanted children just as badly as his wife. But unlike her, he wasn't willing to wallow in something he couldn't change.

"Right," Rosalie said slowly. "But it proves something."

Emmett stopped trying to put on her necklace. "And that would be…that Edward's sperm is still hopping?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Her husband. Love him. He wasn't the quickest of them. "No, darling. It proves that male vampires can still father children. As did that native that Jasper and Alice brought that day."

"Yeah…" Emmett started wondering where this would lead. "So?"

Just then, Emmett managed to clasp the necklace. Rosalie pressed her fingertips onto the locket and turned her head to look her husband in the eye. "So. You can still have children. It's just me who can't."

Emmett frowned automatically. "It doesn't matter. If you can't, Rose, then we won't. It's not really possible for us. You know that."

"Not for me," Rose added quickly. "Humans do it all of the time. They find a surrogate…"

Emmett stepped away from the bed, his hands held out in front of his body in surrender. "No. No way, Rose. I want kids, but not with anyone but you. Even if we could…it…it would kill her. Not really fitting for the job is it? Have a baby for us and then die." His face was pained. As if every word was a struggle for him.

Rose had thought of everything that he could say in response. And she was ready to fight for this. For their child. "We could find someone who wants to be immortal. Maybe someone with a terminal disease. Not enough to hurt the baby of course. But someone who would want this life. We could give it to her in exchange…" She stood up slowly and reached out to him.

Emmett took another step back. "No. There is no one who would want this. Not completely. Bella…that was different. We can't do that. You know what Carlisle would say…"

"Forget Carlisle," Rose shouted her frustration seeping through. Why couldn't he see that this was the answer to all of their problems? "Emmett." She took his hand into hers, but his golden eyes avoided seeing hers. "We could do this. I wouldn't care if I wasn't the mother. Not if it was your child. And we would raise him or her together. Nessie would have a companion. She says that she feels alone sometimes. It would solve everything."

Emmett stared down at her finally. "And what of the woman's soul?"

"I never thought you cared about spiritual things," Rosalie murmured never hearing her husband speak of religion or anything relating to it.

He sighed, almost looking as old as he really was for a moment, "I don't. But what if she does? No one walks into this knowing what it will be like. Not even Bella did. And you can't get closer than that. And how would we know who this person would be reliable? Or would survive? The only reason Bella survived is because she was here 24/7."

"Then so would our birth mother," She jumped in convinced that this would work.

"What…" Emmett stopped his eyes away from her again. "We don't even know if I…gave a sample…if it would work. If there is a doctor out there who would do this…Carlisle included."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, not really seeming fond of what she was about to say, "There always is the old fashioned way."

Emmett dropped Rosalie's hands and threw open the closet door. The hinges screamed as they held on for dear life. He immerged a minute later with a hoodie on.

"Emmett," Rosalie started. He was quiet. That was never a good sign. "Emmett, think about it. I know it's a lot to take in…but we could finally have a family like we always wanted."

Her husband stepped into his sneakers and shook his head slowly. "Not like this Rose. Not at the cost of another person's life. I don't consider myself a saint. I've done wrong things in my life. But they were always because I couldn't control myself. And I can control myself here…" Emmett looked into Rose's pleading eyes. "No."

A new pair of gold eyes peered into their room. "Is everything okay here?" Jasper asked quietly his eyes a little wider than usual. The emotions clearly hadn't evaded him.

"Peachy," Emmett practically growled before leaving the room, pushing past Jasper as he went.

Rosalie felt a long, smooth breath of air rush through her. She knew that Jasper meant well, but she didn't want to be calm right now. "Leave me alone Jasper," She whispered turning around and trying not to cry. Why was it that human ability stayed with them?

Jasper slipped out of the room and joined Alice in their own room.

Alice was staring out into space. "I think the two of them are about to make a huge mistake," She whispered so quietly Jasper could barely hear her.

Post note: Yeah, I'm not sure if this is cliché at this point in fanfics. I've only peeked at a few Alice and Jasper ones. But this is my interpretation if it is!


	2. The Talk

Note: Picks up where it last left off. Let me know what you think! Thanks : ) Also, thanks for all of those that reviewed and faved.

Jasper left Rosalie per her request, and joined Alice in their room.

Alice was staring out into space. He knew what that meant. A vision was clouding her thoughts and her eyes. "I think the two of them are about to make a huge mistake," She whispered so quietly Jasper could barely hear her even with his acute hearing. Slowly, Jasper lowered himself next to Alice. His hand gently held onto hers. Alice's face jerked, snapping her out of her vision. Although he hoped for a smile, her worried look prevailed.

He couldn't imagine it. Fighting with Alice like Emmett just did with Rosalie. Then again their relationships were completely different. Alice and Jasper only had disagreements. And very small ones. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to live on arguments. Arguments that usually followed along with loud noises of lovemaking coming from their room. Maybe this was just another fight. Just another argument. But feeling the emotions in the room like he did, he wasn't sure he could be that optimistic. "I'll talk to him. Make him see reason."

Alice nodded giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Promise me that we'll never let anything tear us apart?" She asked vulnerability in her eyes.

"Never," Jasper quickly agreed. Although he was given a hint of what Alice might have seen, he couldn't comprehend it. Rosalie and Emmett apart? It didn't seem possible to him. The two were inseparable since they met them. Who could put up with Rosalie's vanity like Emmett? And who could put up with Emmett's insufferable immaturity like Rosalie? Yes, Jasper would have to talk to him. If they two of them fell apart, not only would they be hurt, but the whole family would be weaker. Jasper kissed Alice again, this time with a little more weight behind it, convincing his wife of his love.

When they parted, she gave him a soft smile and nodded. Seconds later, he was out the door. Jasper slid his hands into his pockets, and his nose tried to pick up the scent of his brother. He found it rather quickly. Emmett was by the creek in the woods. Only a mile in from the Cullen's household. A minute's walk for a vampire.

Emmett Cullen was throwing small rocks into the stream. Trying to have them skip across the surface, no doubt. But his strength was a liability. Instead of skipping, the rocks sunk down deep into the creek with a loud "plunck." Jasper didn't need to see his face to tell what his brother was thinking and feeling. A cloud almost seemed to be around him. He was confused and upset. Even angry. Whatever he passed between Rosalie and himself wasn't a simple fight over the remote. Jasper had never seen such strong emotions from Emmett.

"Figured one of you would come down," Emmett muttered his next rock skipping the creek totally and landing on a bush nearby. It was how it always was. When there was a fight, usually between siblings, the two fighters would separate. Then the rest of the family would slowly descend to talk to them and break them down until the two made up. Emmett expected it. "We all have to play damage control. Is Esme talking to Rose now?"

Jasper shrugged. "Don't know."

Emmett chuckled to himself. "I'm always surprised that they send you. No offense, Jasper. You know I love the shit out of you, but you're not the most talkative," He pointed out looking over his shoulder and smirking. But the smirk wasn't easy. It was almost forced.

"I get to the point," Jasper pointed out to him knowing what he meant. Esme and Alice would want to talk it out with him first. Bella too. Maybe even Carlisle and Edward. But there was an ease between Jasper and Emmett. From day one they fell into brother's territory. And even best friend territory. Maybe that's why he got through to him usually. "What did she say to you?"

Emmett's smirk was almost authentic for a moment until he had to explain. "She wanted us to get a surrogate."

It took him a few moments. Jasper's mind wasn't in tune like theirs was, but slowly it became clear. And even for Jasper, you could see shock on his face. "I…I never thought…and you refused?" He questioned eyeing him carefully.

"Course I did!" Emmett exclaimed almost like he was offended at the suggestion that he would give in. "I wouldn't want some poor woman to die like that. Become one of us. Carlisle hates changing any of us as it is. Bella we had a good reason, but you should have heard the fights they had when they turned me. And I was bleeding on the floor…" He paused trying to hold down his anger. The last thing he needed was Jasper feeling nauseous because of it. "And you know the worst thing…the more I think about it…the more I think of it as a possibility."

Jasper's usually unreadable lips turned into a frown. "You…you can't be thinking that."

"I am. Hence I am out here, feeling the need to pound my face into that tree over there until I get some sort of clue," Emmett almost shouted, his hands in tight fists now. If he was human, they would be paper white from the strength and pressure.

Now Jasper understood that the anger from Emmett wasn't necessarily at Rosalie. It was at himself for believing this was an option. And despite his straight to the point attitude, Jasper had no idea what he could say or do that would fix all of this. "You simply can't let yourself think of it any longer."

"That's easy for you. You aren't married to Rose," Emmett laughed harshly. "I love Rose. You know that. The world knows that. But she cannot let go of anything. She's still hating a man who swore to marry her and then raped her. Hating him after he's been dead, by her own hand, for years. And she's always wanted a child since her friend had one. Now her friend is long dead and buried. The child too. But that's why she saved me. I looked like that child. And now, all of these years later, she still wants a kid. It doesn't matter if I say no, Jasper. She will still hold onto this. Now that she found a way…a way that…could work."

Emmett paused and shook his head as if he would remove the thoughts from the movement. "It couldn't work. For us, yeah, but not for whoever we'd…but I'm terrified Jasper. She's found a way. She'll do it. With or without me." Emmett's eyes almost seemed to turn black when he added, "What if she finds someone else?"

Quickly, Jasper returned, "She wouldn't do that." Just as Emmett admitted he was in love with her, Jasper knew that she would do the same for him.

"You don't know. How badly she wants children. There are days when I know, she would trade me for a child in a moment," Emmett said snapping his fingers to show that moment. It came and gone. And Emmett would be alone. "I can't live without her Jasper. It's not an option."

"So ruining a woman's life is? Either through killing her or through forcing this life on her?" Jasper asked, reason seeping through his words. The only problem with this was that Emmett was never fond of reason. He was ruled by his emotions and by his gut. Rosalie had a hold on him. It could ruin him one day. "You have Renessme. She is a niece to us all. I know that she's not your own child, but she could be enough."

Emmett let out a snort. "Jazz. I love Nessie. So does Rose. But she would never be able to replace our own child. I guess you've never wanted that. So you wouldn't know." It was the truth as sour as it seemed. Jasper had never thought of having children of his own. And Alice didn't remember a moment from her previous life when children were possible for her. All they needed was each other. Yet, Emmett and Rosalie needed more.

Jasper stepped closer to his brother. "Wait then. A few years. Start your own coven. Just like Esme and Carlisle did. Have your own children."

"Do you even listen? Jasper it's not the same," Emmett practically growled. Frustrated. "Haven't you ever looked at Alice and wondered what they could look like? I have." Emmett's facial features softened for a moment as his eyes looked out beyond Jasper at nothing. "Constantly I think about it. How she would have to have Rosalie's eyes. Soft but demanding. And maybe she would have her curls, but they would be dark like mine. Or maybe he would have my scruffiness, but bright blonde hair. A beautiful face like her…my nose…Jasper that's not something that you can find elsewhere. And maybe if we can't have exactly that, then maybe…maybe we can compromise."

That was it. Jasper felt a shift inside of Emmett. Perhaps, right now, the crazy idea didn't seem so crazy any longer to his brother.

"But what about the woman?" Jasper asked quietly.

Emmett looked to Jasper wondering if his friend was giving him his blessing. Seeing the slight look of distaste on his face told him he was wrong. "We can make arrangements. This life isn't so horrible Jasper."

"What will Carlisle say, Emmett?" A seep of desperation slipping through Jasper's words. He knew he was losing his brother. "At least take some time to think about it. Talk about it with the family. As much as it is your decision it is also ours. As a family."

Emmett snorted. "I think that might be the most I've ever heard you say, Jazz…" He was back to his old ways. Jokes and sarcasm. A bad sign.

"Emmett…please," Jasper begged now quietly and humbly. But the choice was already made. Jasper knew it. There was a calm setting in Emmett's bones that had nothing to do with his brother's powers.

The larger man patted the small on the shoulder. "We'll be careful, Jasper. I…I can't…if there is an opportunity, we're gonna grab it. I don't want to live my life without Rosalie. Or our child." With that, Emmett walked away resolved.

Jasper simply watched him leave, horrified of what Rosalie and Emmett were about to do. And what it would mean for them. For the woman. For the family. For vampires. Another child like Renessme. What would stop the Volturi from coming again? Ripping them apart this time? Perhaps the child would have no gifts like Edward's. No gift that would dazzle Aro. There were too many possibilities. And none of them were joyous ones.


	3. The Fall

When Jasper closed the door behind him, Rosalie ran to the window seat and allowed her body to rest against the pains. It didn't seem fair. The rest of the world should have understood her sadness. Her despair. If there was any justice in the world, it would be raining. But it was just a normal day in Forks. Just another day for everyone. Another day Rosalie was without what she wanted. And seeing a flash of her husband run towards the woods made her wonder if she lost so much more.

"He couldn't…he wouldn't…" She muttered to herself. Things would just go back to normal. They would flirt. Fight over silly things. They could leave this all behind them. Yet, the damage was done. Rosalie had an idea. An ingenious idea that would work if Emmett was willing to make a sacrifice. Rosalie visited Carlisle at the hospital. She saw the patients holding onto life. Surely there was one person there who would take them up on their offer. And surely, Carlisle would see the light. "You idiot, if this is how Emmett reacted imagine how Carlisle would." She remembered the day she brought Emmett home. Already in love with him, even if she didn't know it yet. Carlisle hesitated. Esme and Edward all out refused her, albeit Esme refused much nicer than her brother. How could she ever believe this could work? Yet, the pain inside of her, the emptiness for not having a child was too strong. While she had hoped that Renesme's presence would curb these feelings, it only made it worse. To see a child that was half Bella and half Edward. So beautiful and so wonderful. She loved her niece, but it wasn't enough.

It wasn't their child.

"Rosalie," A quiet voice murmured. There was a knock on the door. "Rose. Will you let me in"?"

Alice. She heard them. Either that or her pesky ability alerted her to a new decision made by Rose. Although it seemed that all decisions would be put on hold indefinitely.

"Go away, Alice," Rosalie cried out. Sure, her sister meant well but she would never understand. "I don't want to talk to you. Nothing can make it better. Nothing unless Emmett would give in." She felt another tear fall down her fall, all too aware that she was being rather dramatic. And she didn't care in the least. Even if she did sound a lot like Edward at the moment.

But there were no pixie-like footsteps walking away. "Rosalie. I know I can't make it better. And I know you're hurting but…can I at least sit with you?"

"Why?" Rosalie snorted while rolling her eyes. "So you can convince me against this? You know of course." It was really a test, to see if she did.

"I do," was Alice's simple answer. "I know. Unless you and Emmett are about to run off to the nearest clinic right now…I think we can worry about that all later. I just worry about you."

Rosalie never understood Alice. The blond had never been particularly nice to her when she first showed up. Really, if anything she ignored her. As if her new sister wasn't worth the time. Emmett and Jasper grew close quickly. While Alice and Edward seemed to become the siblings that they were supposed to be. Rosalie kept her distance, perhaps she didn't trust the newcomers. Although she was eternally glad that they didn't switch out their room when Emmett and Rose weren't looking. If so, Rosalie would have tried to kill Alice. She needed that bay window, for times like this. And she would have growled at her many times more. If she got too close to her. Emmett. Or if she tried to hunt with her. It wasn't that she didn't like Alice. She didn't know her. But on the flip side, Alice always treated Rosalie like they were the best of friends. Which only aggravated Rosalie more at first. Years later though, it seemed kind of silly to fight it now. They were family. That was that.

"Fine, just don't…try to lecture me," Rosalie sighed standing up to open the door for Alice. "There, happy?" She returned to her bay window just in time to see Jasper's figure run off into the woods. So the couple were tag teaming them. Rosalie might have known.

Alice shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not. Happy, that is. I can't be when you're so upset. Emmett too. I thought Jasper was going to pass out when you two started to fight."

Rosalie stared out into the distance. "Well, that's not my fault. He should learn how to turn that thing off. We can't always be thinking of him."

"I understand that," Alice replied slowly walking into the bedroom. Then she sat down gently on Rosalie's bed, careful not to wrinkle the bedspread. "He doesn't expect you to check your feelings out with him. But, that doesn't make your fight less distressing."

It always seemed that when people talked to Rosalie, particularly when she was in a bad mood, her eyes would roll more often than usual. "Emmett and I fight. We're not perfect. Even Esme and Carlisle fight. You must fight with Jasper on some level," She grumbled knowing full well that Alice and Jasper seemed to have a "perfect" relationship. Of course, she knew there was no such thing.

"Rosalie, I think you know this wasn't a normal fight," Alice pointed out sitting on her hands almost nervously. "You two fight about who the best player in baseball history is. You two fight about what to do when an engine starts to smoke. You two fight about who was the better presidential candidate in 1915. Not this."

The blonde shrugged. "Emmett isn't always up on his presidential candidates. It was just because he was alive then."

"Rose…" Alice started.

"Look, Alice. I appreciate the attempts to help. It's sweet. You're sweet. Lovely even, but talking about this isn't going to help. I don't have what I want. And I might have just lost what I have, so no, no talking about any of this. None. Just wait and pray to God, if you believe in Her, that Emmett will agree with me when he comes back."

Alice simply frowned and stood up. "You have your wish."

Rose frowned not understanding what she was saying. A second later, Emmett was at the door, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he just ran 3 marathons back to back. His eyes were piercing, and seemed to completely ignore Alice. His golden eyes were glued on his wife. "Alice…" He almost whispered, "Can you give us some time?"

But Alice was already on her way out. Biting her lip and trying not to get emotional. Her face showed that she was disappointed and terrified.

When he heard the door close behind him, Emmett leaned against it. All the while never looking away from Rose. She took a deep breath, recognizing the look in his eye. But too worried to call him on it.

"Yes." Emmett said simply. "We'll do it."

Rosalie threw herself at Emmett, hugging him tightly first then kissing his face. It was really going to happen. She would still have Emmett. She would have him forever. And now they would have a child. Their child. If Rose's heart was still beating, she was sure it would burst with happiness. "You won't change your mind. We'll be so happy-" But Emmett pulled away from her and held out his pointer finger.

"A couple of conditions, though. First, we find someone who would want to do this. Who would want to live our lives. As veggie vamps too. Plus someone we like. We might get a baby out of this, but we also might get a new sibling. So we gotta like her, and she also has to know that you and me are the parents."

"Agreed," Rosalie chirped quickly, ready to celebrate. Yet, Emmett's finger was still up.

"Second, we have to convince Carlisle." The first condition Rosalie could live with. She would have to like the woman that carried their baby after all. But this? This might be bordering on impossible.

"Emmett…" She whined.

Her husband raised his hands up as if he was giving in. He wasn't. "Look, I like the old fashioned way, you know that, but not with another woman. We have to convince him so I can give him a sample and he can work his doctor magic. Okay?" As if they were only business partners, Emmett held out his hand for hers to shake.

Rosalie crossed her arms and eyed him carefully. He really wanted this. The child and the conditions. She didn't know what Jasper said to him, but whatever he did…it worked. And despite the conditions, Rosalie could deal. As long as he knew… "That's not going to be simple."

"No," Emmett returned. "But I think we might be able to convince Esme first."

Esme was over the hill when Renesme was born. Why wouldn't she be the same when another child was born? And if there was anyone who understood her desire for children it was their vampire mother. "Might be easier that way."

"Bingo," Emmett smirked.

Rosalie shook his hand in agreement, and then closed the distance between them again. Her arms wrapped around his large, but toned waist. "Fine, any other conditions?"

"Not that I can think of…oh…well there is this one." Emmett smirked, obviously up to something.

However, Rose was a few steps ahead of him. Now their bodies were completely meshed together. "And what would that be, husband mine?"

"I would like to try the old fashioned way just one more time," Emmett requested, his hands moving down the curves of his wife's hips, "Who knows, maybe the 19 millionth time is the charm. And we should check regularly. Even when we have the baby. Yeah? Just in case." His lips moved down to caress Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie laughed. It didn't happen often. But when it did, it was always because of Emmett. And not only was he the beautiful husband, now he was going to be a beautiful father. The one she always dreamed he would be. "We wouldn't want to skip steps would we? We need to be throughout," Her fingers tugged at the bottom of Emmett's shirt as he took steps back towards their bed.

Emmett fell backwards taking Rosalie with him. The bed broke their fall. "Absolutely!" He called out before their lips crashed together.

Angela Weber looked down. They told her not to look down. "Oh my…" She didn't get to finish speaking as a squeal was all that came out.

"C'mon, Angela. We practiced. Keep going," Professor Whitaker called down to her. The man in his 60s started back up the side of the mountain without a problem. Slowly reaching for a grip and moving himself up. "This is what you've prepared for."

Sure, she prepared for climbing up walls that were made out of plastic and had colorful hand grips. But there were none of them out there. Not to mention if she fell, there wouldn't be a big blue mat to break her fall. All she had was a series of ropes and knots. That might be eaten by termites…if her luck continued on its horrible path.

"Wonderful," She muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath and then taking another step up.

Angela wanted a change, some kind of an adventure to start herself anew. Ben broke off their five year relationship out of the blue. In all honestly, Angela was waiting for a ring while Ben must have been looking for a way out. Then there was her change of major. Her whole life she was told she would make a good math teacher. So that's what she did. Until she took a sole painting class and fell in love with art all over again. A passion that she was steered away from in middle school from her practical parents. When she told them that she was changing majors, they didn't talk for weeks. Getting away, yeah, she needed it. Although the Watchung Mountains on the La Push reserve might not have been the best place for that personal journey.

Another hand, another grip. Another need to look down.

Angela groaned and loosened the straps of her helmet, it felt like it was choking her. She held onto her helmet in her arms while she tried to gather her courage. The heat of La Push wasn't helping either.

"Take a deep breath," A classmate told her. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Angela closed her eyes, not even seeing who it was that was giving her the advice. When she opened them, no one was there. Before she got to really think it through, there were yells coming from above. "Watch out!"

Baseball sized rocks fell from the top of the cliff, hitting Angela's Professor in the back. One hit Angela's left hand. She let go. Her foot slipped as did the helmet from her grasp. The tip of a boulder nicked her shoulder, pushing her around to meet the rock wall as she fell. A few seconds later, her rope caught her. But she hang there in midair. Blood pouring from her hairline.

As she fell into unconsciousness, she noticed large dark clouds coming towards the mountain.


End file.
